Die große Dürre
Die große Dürre ist die elfte Folge der ersten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Während Carrie das Liebesleben mit ihrem Freund genießt, herrscht bei ihren Freundinnen Flaute. Doch dann passiert ihr ein kleines Missgeschick und urplötzlich ist auch in ihrem Bett tote Hose. Handlung Nachdem Carrie und Big schon länger miteinander schlafen, übernachtet sie schließlich auch öfter bei ihm, doch nach einer romantischen Nacht und einem gemeinsamen Aufwachen am Morgen entfährt ihr ein kleines Missgeschick. Es ist ihr so peinlich, dass sie sofort flüchtet und sich tagelang Gedanken macht, beschließt sie, den Vorfall zu ignorieren. Beim nächsten Essen verhält sie sich ganz normal, aber Big legt ihr heimlich ein Furzkissen auf den Stuhl. Sie lachen beide darüber, aber später im Bett ist er zu müde für Sex, die nächsten Nächte auch und Carrie macht sich Gedanken. Im Gespräch mit Miranda beschwert sie sich darüber, dass es schon drei mal nacheinander passiert ist. Miranda nimmt sie nicht ernst, da sie schon drei Monate lang keinen Sex mehr hatte und Carrie erzählt ihr von ihrem kleinen Missgeschick und dass sie Angst hat, Big würde sie deswegen nur noch als Kumpel und nicht mehr als Frau ansehen. Während Miranda drei Tage ohne Sex in einer Beziehung ganz normal findet, fragt sich Carrie, was eigentlich normal ist. Beim Yoga fragt Carrie auch Samantha um Rat. Samantha glaubt, dass irgend etwas nicht stimmt. Als Carrie ihr von ihrem Missgeschick erklärt Samantha ihr, dass das ein großer Fehler war, während Miranda es für unwichtig hielt. Nach der Stunde geht Samantha mit ihrem Yoga-Lehrer einen Tee trinken. Sie versucht ihn anzumachen, doch er erklärt ihr, dass er drei Jahre zuvor Sex aufgegeben hat. Er beschreibt ihr die sexuelle Energie, die er in diesen drei Jahren gespeichert hat und sagt, es wäre heißer, auf Sex zu verzichten, als welchen zu haben. Carrie trifft sich als nächstes mit Charlotte zum Essen und beschreibt auch ihr das Problem mit der Sexflaute in ihrer Beziehung. Charlotte versucht sie zu beruhigen und sagt, Sex sei nicht das wichtigste. Sie stellt Carrie ihren neuen Freund Kevin vor. Die zwei sind seit mehreren Wochen zusammen, hatten aber noch keinen Sex und Charlotte beschreibt die Erfahrung des nur Kuschelns und Streichelns als sehr angenehm. Als Carrie Kevin kennenlernt bemerkt sie, dass sie schon einmal miteinander aus waren. Sie erklärt Charlotte, die darauf drängt, dass sie Schluss gemacht haben, weil er sexbesessen war. Charlotte versucht am Abend, mit Kevin zu schlafen, doch er sagt ihr, dass er keine Lust auf Sex hat, weil er Prosac nimmt. Er erklärt ihr auch, dass er gut auf Sex verzichen kann. Charlotte ist enttäuscht. Zuhause macht Carrie sich weiter Gedanken über ihr Problem mit Big und sieht in der Gegenüberliegenden Wohnung ein Pärchen, das ungeniert vor dem Fenster Sex hat. Sie ruft Big an und fragt, ob sie vorbeikommen kann. Sie zieht sich besonders sexy an und überfällt Big sofort, als er ihr die Tür aufmacht, doch er hat absolut kein Interesse und schiebt sie immer wieder weg, weil er sich einen Boxkampf ansehen will. Wütend verschwindet sie aus der Wohnung und wartet vergeblich auf einen Anruf. Samantha hat ein Date mit ihrem Yoga-Lehrer, bei dem alles, was er tut, sie unheimlich anmacht, doch obwohl er eine Erektion hat, schläft er nicht mit ihr. Frustriert entscheidet sie zuhause, sich selbst zu befriedigen, tut es jedoch nicht, um auszuprobieren wie es ist, zu warten. Miranda wird auf dem Weg zu Carrie von einem Bauarbeiter mit anzüglichen Sprüchen belästigt, ignoriert ihn aber verärgert. Carrie ist gerade dabei, ihre Küche neu zu streichen und regt sich erneut über ihr Missgeschick bei Big auf. Miranda sagt ihr, sie solle endlich aufhören, da es unwichtig wäre. Dann entdeckt sie das Pärchen in der anderen Wohnung. Schlussendlich sitzen alle Freundinnen mit Gummibärchen am Fenster und beobachten. Am nächsten Tag wird Miranda vom gleichen Bauarbeiter angemacht und reagiert agressiv, indem sie ihm sagt, was sie will. Plötzlich wird er sehr kleinlaut und sie geht. Im Yoga-Kurs ist Miranda so frustriert, dass sie vor allen einen Mann fragt, ob er Sex will. Er sagt zu und sie gehen. Charlotte versucht, Kevin zu einer Erektion zu verhelfen, doch es funktioniert nicht und er hat auch immer noch keinerlei Interesse. Sie fragt ihn, ob er Prosac jemals für sie aufgeben würde und er verneint. Da erkennt Charlotte, dass ihr ein sexbesessener Mann lieber wäre als einer, der gar keinen Sex will, und sie verlässt Kevin. Carrie bekommt Besuch von Big, nachdem er sich lange nicht gemeldet hat. sie ist immer noch verärgert, weil er sich lange nicht gemeldet und sie zurückgewiesen hat. Big bemerkt das Pärchen, das schon wieder Sex am Fenster hat. Dann küsst er Carrie und alles ist wieder gut. Zentrale Frage *Wie viel Sex ist eigentlich normal? Personen und Paare *Carrie Bradshaw - Mr. Big *Miranda Hobbes *Samantha Jones - Yoga-Lehrer *Charlotte York - Kevin Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episode